Say something
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Akashi wanted to give up but he can't, even though he knows nothing would happen in return, even though his efforts were futile, he kept on loving Kuroko even if Kuroko's destined to leave him. Another song inspired story :)


**Shun M:**

I know I said I'll make a happy ending story of Akakuro, but then I felt the urge to do something for this song XD Guys, I recommend you to listen to A great big world's" Say something" DEMFEELS MAN. DEMFEELS I swear I'll post the happy ending story after this. :D

I'm done being a college freshman \m/ oh yeah!

I'll be able to update frequently now, I guess XD

I'LL MAKE A BOOK COVER FOR THIS SINCE I LOVE ALL OF YOU XD

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and will never be, also, the song used is by A great big world ft. Christina Aguilera.

**PREPARE YOUR TISSUES. I WARNED YOU.**

* * *

***Say Something***

A man was standing on top of a hill, his hair was fiery red, he tucked strands of it behind his ear as the wind blows and a bitter smile was plastered on his face as he looked at the sky. _Tetsuya_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one, if you want me to__  
__Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

He sighed when a tear rolled down his face, he was holding a bouquet of flowers and his grip on it tightens. He saw a picture of his lover with two candles beside it; Akashi unconsciously knelt as his mouth quivered. Images of the past events had suddenly invaded his mind, and the more he remembers, the more he feels the pain.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Akashi walked briskly towards a certain white door, the name of his lover was written right next to it. The door creaked open, he forced himself to smile as he saw Kuroko on the hospital bed, looking outside the window, a large blanket covered half of his body, and a bandage was wrapped around his head, a lot of needles were injected on his arms. "Tetsuya." Upon hearing his name, the called boy looked at Akashi, flashing him a gentle smile; Kuroko beckoned him closer by opening his arms. Akashi obliged as he approached the younger one and hugged him tightly. "How are you feeling today, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he lightly rubbed his lover's head. Kuroko nuzzled on the warm hand, still smiling. "I'm fine; I missed you Akashi-kun."

_And I am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all__  
_

Akashi smiled genuinely this time; he leaned in until his face was just centimeters apart from Kuroko, and his lips brushed on Kuroko's cheek at first then it claimed Kuroko's lips gently. It was just a peck on the lips and yet it means a lot for both of them. "We saw each other yesterday, Tetsuya." Akashi teased as he pinched Kuroko's pale cheek. Kuroko blinked his eyes as he looked down. "I know." He said. "I'm just scared that…it would be the last time I'll see you." He added, it was almost inaudible but Akashi heard it, he grabbed Kuroko's arm, hugging him again but this time, he rubbed circles on the boy's petite shoulders, he felt tears dripping down Kuroko's cheeks, Akashi bit his lip as he hugged him tighter. "Ssh, don't cry my love." Akashi whispered, pulling away from Kuroko, he cupped the sobbing boy's face and looked at him directly in the eyes. His thumb brushed the tears away, "You're going to be okay, Tetsuya." He whispered. "You'll be okay."

_And I will stumble and fall__  
__I'm still learning to love__  
__Just starting to crawl_

Akashi knew that what he said was a lie, all of it. Kuroko was suffering from Leukemia, how could he be okay? The redhead pulled on his hair in exasperation, he wanted to do something for his lover and yet he can't, there's just simply nothing he can do. The doctor have already talked to him, saying that Kuroko wouldn't be able to last longer, the medicines seemed to have no effect on him, Akashi begged the doctor not to say it to his lover, he don't want to hurt Kuroko even more. The doctor agreed after a lot of begging but he warned Akashi that there would come a time wherein Kuroko have to know everything.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The events repeated every day, Akashi would visit Kuroko and would make Kuroko smile. "Tetsuya, your birthday is coming and I want you to celebrate it with me." Akashi said as he hold on Kuroko's hand, the pale boy looked at Akashi with tired eyes, his skin was paler if that was even possible, the color of his hair was nearing to white, he looked fragile like if Akashi hold on to him tighter he would break. Akashi was crying inside, it pains him to see his lover like this but he remained strong, he doesn't want Kuroko to see him as he break down. "I'm afraid I won't be able to, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's reply came out in a whisper. Akashi's brows furrowed slightly. "Why? Do you not want to celebrate it with me?" he asked. Kuroko shook his head lightly, he tried to grip tightly on Akashi's hand but the lack of strength stopped him. "I would like to…but, I won't be able to." He replied. "My body's useless Akashi-kun, I can't even stand on my own." Kuroko's eyes were watery and tears were starting to form. Akashi tried his hardest not to cry, he forced his self to smile when in reality, he wanted nothing but to cry and if God would allow him, he'll change places with Kuroko. "Don't worry Tetsuya, I'll take you out, I'll carry you." Akashi said, he saw Kuroko's eyes twinkled a little, a smile formed on his lips as he let out a wheezy chuckle. "You would?" he asked, Akashi nodded and ruffled Kuroko's thinning hair. "I would, even if the guards try to stop me, I would definitely find a way to take you out." He assured the younger to which Kuroko smiled in return. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

When Kuroko's birthday came, Akashi talked to one of the nurses, pleading him to let him take out Kuroko even just for the day. The nurse let him as long as he would escort Kuroko back before eight in the evening. Akashi literally jumped in joy and rushed to his lover's side bringing him good news. Kuroko tried to laugh at Akashi's hyperactivity but his difficulty in breathing restrains him. Kuroko looked even worse now, his skin almost looked like transparent, his hair was white and his bones were protruding.

When night came, Akashi sneaked inside Kuroko's room; carrying him behind his back they exited the hospital quietly. Once outside, Kuroko was the one to break the silence. "You have such amazing ninja skills, Akashi-kun." He joked, Akashi chuckled lowly, during these times he misses his old Kuroko, the healthy and lively Kuroko. "I'll be kidnapping you for a while princess." Akashi replied, he heard Kuroko's giggle and he can't help but smile in return.

Akashi walked Kuroko to different places, bringing him to a lot of shops and bought Kuroko whatever the boy wanted, however, Kuroko would say that he really wanted nothing in particular, that Akashi's presence was more than enough, but Akashi insisted saying that it's his birthday and a couple of gifts wouldn't hurt him.

After they were done eating, shopping and visiting a few more places, Akashi walked slowly along the grassy area, he looked at the full moon and it shone brightly. "Happy birthday Tetsuya." He whispered, he felt Kuroko nodding his head, Akashi sensed that there was something wrong but he chose not to think about it.

Akashi felt Kuroko's hold on him tightened a bit. Kuroko nuzzled on Akashi's neck, a small smile plastered on his face. "Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered, his breath tickling Akashi's neck. Akashi replied with a hum, urging the younger to continue speaking. "Thank you Akashi-kun, you've done a lot for me…" Kuroko suddenly felt tired, his eyes were slowly drooping. "This is the best birthday I had." He whispered Akashi's eyes began to water; he bit his lip to prevent his self from gasping for air. "Tetsuya" he called, Kuroko just hold on Akashi tighter. "I love you _Akashi-kun_. " Kuroko whispered, his eyes were closed now and Akashi's breath hitched. "I love you too." He mumbled back, he felt Kuroko smiled against his neck.

_And I will swallow my pride__  
__You're the one that I love__  
__And I'm saying goodbye_

"I'm feeling tired, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as tears rolled down, dampening on Akashi's neck and collar. Akashi instantly stopped, tears effortlessly dripped down his cheeks. He shook his head furiously as he tapped Kuroko by the leg. "No. No no, No! Don't Tetsuya! D-don't close your eyes!" he pleaded frantically, he removed Kuroko from his back as he knelt down on the ground, Akashi hugged Kuroko tightly, his body trembled as Kuroko felt cold against his. "_Please_, Tetsuya. Don't do this to me. I-I need you! D-don't please." He begged, Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, but only managed to have them half-lidded. His cold palm settled on Akashi's cheek. "_Akashi-kun."_ His voice was weak and he was practically gasping for air with every word he said. Akashi leaned on Kuroko's hand, holding it tightly as more tears rolled down his face. "No, Tetsuya. I love you, N-no, don't leave me, p-please I beg you. I-I can't live without you." Akashi stuttered between sobs. Kuroko smiled a little. "Akashi-kun, _Thank you_." Were his words before permanently closing his eyes.

* * *

PRESENT

Akashi hold on the end of his necklace, there were two rings, and on each was a carving of his and Kuroko's name. He smiled bitterly as he looked at them, these were the rings that Akashi bought for them, Akashi wanted to see how it would fit on Kuroko's delicate finger but now, he wouldn't have the chance to.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__And anywhere, I would have followed you__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you _

He touched the picture of Kuroko and placed the bouquet of flowers on top of his lover's grave. "Do you know what the day today is Tetsuya?" he asked, pretending that Kuroko was in front of him, he shook his head and wiped the tears that started to form on the corner of his eyes. "You're 17 now Tetsuya." He whispered, his fingers touched the picture and he sobbed. "It's been 2 years my love, and I still love you." Akashi picked up the frame, kissed Kuroko's picture and felt his tears dripped on top of the glass.

Akashi stood up, hugged the picture and wiped the tears away. "Happy birthday Tetsuya," he choked the words out. "I _still_ miss you, and I _still_ love you."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something_

* * *

**END**

Shun M:

I love you guys (~^o^)~

No seriously, I'll post the happy Akakuro story now, don't hate me XD


End file.
